Guardian Assassins
by DivineValley27
Summary: Our favorite assassins are sent to the year 2100 in order to protect their descendent Alfeir, a bundle of 5 year old cuteness. Warning. Contains yaoi.
1. Just Another Day

It was about midday when the doorbell rang, the assassins didn?t usually get visitors since their home was secluded near the woods and also that they did not socialize that much with the few they did not. Altair opened the door to be greeted with a annoyed face of a young woman in her mid twenties. She had short light brown that reached her shoulders, her skin was a creamy tan and she had forest green eyes, she wore a black hoodie with the Creed?s symbol on it with black shorts.

"Hello asshole." She greeted in a sarcastic voice pushing past the master assassin letting herself into the house. He snarled at her slamming the door shut behind him folding his arms.

"Good day to you too Quin." He said behind clenched teeth as he followed her into the kitchen where she helped herself to some of their food. Quin was one of the first assassins the group had met when they first came to 2100. She was head of a small group of novice assassins at the time but now was in charge of deploying ranked assassins on their missions.

It was hate at first sight between the to and it still was. She leaned on the counter top biting into an apple staring at the ceiling. "So where's Desmond and Shaun I need to discuss some things about Alfeir with them." Altair gave her a cruel stare.

"You can discuss it with me you know. I am just as much in charge as they are." he said trying to control the anger in his voice. Quin has never really trusted Altair with the little boy due to his lack of affection towards him. She scoffed at him before leaving the room in search of Desmond or Shaun. Too stubborn to let this discussion end he pursued her.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around forcing the female assassin to look at him. "What do you need woman? If you do not answer I will throw you out." he threatened her.

Unfazed by Altair Quin slapped his hand away glaring at him "One you do not touch me." She jabbed him in the chest "Two I helped get you guys this house so if it's any who gets thrown out it would be you!"

"Ah Quin what a surprise." Shaun had walked in with Alfeir in tow. The boy was hanging onto Shaun's leg and was being dragged around. He looked up at Quin with a curious look on his face.

"Hello Shaun. Alfeir your looking well." She knelt to his level ruffling his hair, her face became serious "I need to speak with." Nodding he shook Alfeir off his leg and gestured her to come into the den. Altair tried to follow but was stopped when the door was slammed in his face.

"I hate that woman."

Quin had come and gone for the day leaving Altair in a pissed off mood all day. Right now the 'family' was cleaning up dinner it was his job to dry while Ezio washed them. He was wearing down the glass plates from the pressure he was putting on it. Ezio looked at him amused.

"Something the matter grandpa?" the Italian assassin asked.  
Altair did not look at him but saw the stupid smirk that was most likely on his descendants face. "That woman was here today." He hissed drying the plate harder trying to contain his dislike for Quin.

Ezio just nodded his head knowingly. Ah the hate those two shared. He chuckled,

"Yes, I heard she had stopped by. Something about a person." Altair stopped assaulting the plate to finally look at Ezio with bewildered eyes.

"You know why she came?" he asked in a low tone.

"Why yes I do. Apparently they located a young novice that has known Alfeir since he was even more of a little one." A light laugh passed Ezio's lips, "I cannot wait to meet this person."

Unlike Ezio Altair was furious to be just let known. He squeezed the plate causing a large crack to form down the middle. Seeing this the younger assassin backed away from the sink. "Oh I think I hear Leo calling!" he said then darted out of the kitchen not wanting to face Altair's wrath.

Altair dumped the remains of the dish into the sink before searching for Shaun. The ancient assassin was out for blood. He found the Englishman in the dining room clearing plates with little Alfeir. Just looking at the other man's face Shaun knew Altair was enraged. The red head quickly scooped up Alfeir and held him against his chest.

"Shaun put the child down." Altair ordered in a deadpanned voice.

"I do believe I like holding him." He backed away clutching him tighter.

Altair snorted at Shaun, a defiant smirk on his face "Using him as a human shield wont work for long."

"I'll take my chances."

"I'M A SHIELD!" Alfeir shouted happily thinking this was a game. He stared at the two adults with such innocence and naivety they almost melted on the spot.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Leonardo looked at the half finished dishes in confusion. Where had Ezio gone off to? The artist made his way into the dinning room to ask Shaun where might his lover be to stumble upon the sight of Altair and Shaun having a tug of war fight with little Alfeir in the middle of it.

"LEO! I'M A HUMAN SHIELD!" he shouted causing the two fighting men to look at the doorway to see a very distraught Leonardo, who mouth was wide open is disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Leonardo rushed over taking the child into his arms glaring at the two before him. Shaun quickly shook is head waving his hands.

"Leonardo this isn't what it looks like!" Shaun proclaimed to the fuming artist who frowned at them.

The genius inventor arched an eyebrow,

"Oh really now? So you two were not having a little game of war using a 5 year old as a rope?" Leonardo placed Alfeir down telling him to go inside. The child obeyed leaving but hid behind the door to listen in on the scolding. Malik was walking past and saw Alfeir crouching with his ear pressed to the wall.

He knelt down next to the little one and tapped his head. "What are you doing?"

Alfeir smiled at Malik with his big gold eyes. "Leo is yelling at Alty and Shaun cause they used me a uh um what was it?" Alfeir frowned trying to think of what Leo said.

"Oh yeah! As a tug of war rope! And I'm a human shield too!" he explained to Malik who's face was blank. Malik stood up, excused himself then entered the room to start yelling at Altair.

That's when Desmond and Ezio came along and asked what was going on. "Leo is yelling at Shaun and Malik is yelling at Alty cause I'm a human shield." The assassins looked at one another confused a entered the room to see what was going on. Soon they were all yelling and shouting at one another.

Alfeir simply sat on the floor in front of the door with a full carton of milk next to him and a box of cookies in his lap as he listened to the show.

Yes it was another wonderful day with his family and tomorrow just as eventful.


	2. Pool Time

One of the wonderful perks about the house that was given to them was the big ass in ground pool was in the backyard. It was the best place to be on hot summer days like the one the guys were experiencing to day. All of them enjoyed it excluding Altair who has yet to go in it despite to grueling hot weather.

The Master Assassin sat in a lounge chair watching Ezio and Leonardo play with little Alfeir in the shallow end of the pool. Shaun lazily drifted above the water relaxing in a inner tube as was Desmond and Malik sat on the steps leading into the water cooling his feet.

"Come and at least wet your feet Altair. The water wont bite you." Malik said to his stubborn lover who scowled and shook his head.

Alfeir waddled out of the water and climbed onto Altair's lap shaking his head causing his ancestor to get wet. "Come and play Alty!" he said bouncing in his lap trying to convince him to get into the water.

Ignoring the child Altair leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to block the 5 year old out of his mind when he felt a freezing cold sensation hit his face. He bolted upward almost making Alfeir to fall on the ground. Laughter filled the air as Desmond stood over Altair with a water gun in his hand.

"Oh man Altair your face was priceless." the younger man laughed clutching his stomach, Alfeir soon joined in on the laughter pointing at Altair. Growling in frustration he jumped up trying to grab Desmond who just sprayed him again.

"Gotta be faster than that old man!" he teased running away from the even angrier assassin. Altair stood up and began to chase after Desmond with Alfeir right behind him. They did about 3 laps around the pool until Desmond sprayed Altair's feet. The water made the ground slippery making him lose his balance and fall into the deep end of the pool.

Everyone stooped what they were doing and stared at the water waiting for Altair to resurface and start screaming for help, instead nothing happed except for a few bubbles floating up to the surface.

"Oh shit." Desmond leaned over the water to try and see Altair when out of nowhere a hand shot from the depths of the pool grabbing his ankle. He let out a girlish scream before being pulled in himself. Alfeir's eyes were wide he looked at the adults in wonder.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Leonardo asked when the two assassins reached the surface again and started splashing in a panic. Altair had an iron grip around Desmond's neck trying to keep his head above the water while poor Desmond was being pushed under. Shaun tilted his sunglasses down getting a better look at the two drowning idiots.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." he placed the glasses back on his face and went back to lounging in the tube.

"But...what...Ezio?" Leonardo turned to his lover for help to only find the Italian assassin had gone out of the pool and had gotten the video camera to record the fun. Shaking his head the painter went to separate the two himself, thankfully Malik helped him.

"Whatcha making Shaun?"

"Hotdogs."

"Are they really made of doggys?"

"No Alfeir. There made of meat."

"OH! What kind of meat?"

Shaun froze looking at the cooking hotdogs. He really had no clue what the bloody things were made out of.

"The meaty kind." the answer seemed to please the child because he ran off over to the table and sat next to Malik. The Rafik smiled down at the boy but turned his attention to Altair who was sitting on the other side of him resting his head on the table. Altair hissed under his breath,

"This all your fault you stupid novice."

"ME?" Desmond shouted he sat across from his ancestor "You pulled me in!"

"You made me fall in."

"Well if you weren't such a jackass and just go in the pool the first place this could of been avoided!"

"Well if you would of let me be like a said and-EZIO! Get that thing out of my face!" Altair roared pushing the camera's lens away from him. Ezio pouted slightly at this but then smiled.

"Ah but Altair I'm recording this for future generations." he snickered zooming in on Altair,

"I mean it's so unfair that were the only ones who get to see how adorable you look when your mad."

"Yeah Alty is CUTE!"

"I'M NOT **CUTE!**" Altair had finally exploded. He jumped over the table going for Ezio's neck. The younger man took off like bullet away from the insane assassin. He ran as fast as he could camera still in hand when he heard a splash behind him. He aimed the camera at the pool recording Altair slowly sink to the bottom. Ezio then turned to the others who just shook their heads and sighed.

"So anyone want to say something?" Alfeir started to wave his hands in the air to get his attention. When the camera was in front of he gave a big smile and pointed at the pool.

"Alty is just like a rock! He sinks right to the bottom!" he giggled.

Ezio suddenly was put into a one armed headlock, the camera ripped out of his hands by a very cold and wet Altair. He held it up above them making sure it view the two of them.

"Say goodbye Ezio." Altair hissed in a cynical voice a creepy smile across his face.

"...Arrivederci..." he whimpered waving weakly.


	3. The Canvas

Chp3 up now. Cannot wait for summer vacation to end the school year but regents are coming...

Leonardo's favorite room in the entire house was the art room or he should say his new workshop. It was wide and open and had a beautiful view of outside. He would lock himself in the room for hours and hours painting or sketching all the new and wonderful things around him.

Just recently he had gained a student. A student who was now sitting next to him painting on a canvas. Little Alfeir seemed to love art so he had come to watch Leonardo work everyday and soon started to paint as well. Sometimes he would even sneak out of his room past bedtime to watch the genius create his works of art.

"Leo I want to paint on something else." the child said looking away from the canvas. Leonardo tilted his head holding back a soft laugh.

"What will you paint on then amico mio?"

"I don't know yet." Alfeir hopped off the stool he was sitting on gathered up his tube of paints and brushes and trotted out the door.

"Amico? Where are you going?"

The boy stuck his head back into the room "I'm going to find a new canvas!" he announced then left Leonardo alone with his work. The genius smiled and shook his head. That boy was just too cute.

Alfeir walked around the house aimlessly trying to think of anything new he could paint on.

The walls were forbidden.

The floor as well.

The paint would not stay on the fridge.

The couches were already colorful enough.

He frowned starting to give up hope when he noticed someone sleeping on the couch. He silently crept over seeing it was Shaun. Slowly is mind hatched a idea.

Shaun could be the canvas!

Carefully Alfeir took Shaun's glasses off his face and set them aside. He opened the tubes of paint and put small puddles of paint on a piece of paper. He took one of his brushed dipping it in the blue paint first and drew a smiley face on the Englishman's forehead.

Then with yellow paint he drew a star on his left cheek, a red dinosaur on the left on and a green stick figure on his chin. Alfeir smiled to himself thinking this was his best work in the whole wide world and since it was his best he had to make sure it lasts forever so he put his supplies down and sprinted up to his room to get his little disposable camera.

Meanwhile Desmond and Ezio had just came in from the yard to watch some television when they saw Shaun's very colorful face. They cover their mouths to hold back their laughter and snorts. Walking over Desmond got a better look of his boyfriend's face while Ezio picked up one of the brushes.

"Oh man wait till he wakes up. He's going to flip his lid." Desmond whispered to Ezio who twirled the paintbrush between his fingers.

"Si. He is going to be molto arrabbiati." snickered Ezio, who's eyes lit up suddenly. He crouched over above Shaun and was about to paint something on his face when th historian's eyes snapped open.

The two assassins froze in place when Shaun stared up at them groggily. The Brit sat up yawning then rubbed his eyes. A baffled look crossed his face as he tried to contemplate why there was green paint on his hand.

His gaze feel upon Desmond and Ezio but soon it was only fixated by Ezio when Shaun spotted the paintbrush. Realizing this Ezio threw it on the floor as if it were on fire suddenly.

"What in bloody fucking hell did you do to my face?" the historian questioned the assassin who was now sweating.

"Wait Shaun Ezio didn't do it." Desmond tried to defend his relative but was silence by Shaun's intense dark stare. Without another word the Brit got up picked up the paintbrush and held it up to Ezio's face.

"I am going to shove this so far up your Italian ass I'm sure Desmond will be able to feel it." he snarled beastly.

"Come now Shaun you would not do that right?"

Ezio looked at Desmond hoping for support but just got a shrug from the American as a reply.

"He'll do it."

In the kitchen Malik and Altair were drinking coffee and heard screaming and yelling coming from inside.

"Should we go check it out?" Malik asked.

Altair snorted and shook his head.

"As long as it does not involve me I could care less."

When Alfeir returned after finally locating his camera he found that Shaun was missing and all his paints were a mess on the floor. Also one of his brushes were missing.

"I wonder where it went." he said to himself before going back up to the studio to Leonardo unaware that his poor brush was being removed from Ezio's butt in the ER.

Translations

amico mio: my friend

si: yes

molto arrabbiati: very angry

I usually let Alfy torture Altair but I thought Shaun would have an equally funnyr reaction to being painted on! Read and Review!


	4. The Epidemic

Desmond jogged into the kitchen open the fridge and was about to chug down the entire milk carton when he saw Ezio sitting slumped over at the table burying his face in his arms. Sighing he put the milk down and took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong now Ezio?"

"Penso che sto morendo." he answered in a muffled voice. Desmond shook his head and poked his ancestor's arm annoyed.

"In English please."

Ezio raised his head to stare at Desmond, his face was covered in small red dots as was his neck. The Italian assassin grabbed Desmond by the shoulders with a panicked face.

"I'm dying! I've caught the pox disease!" he cried out dramatically shaking Desmond wildly. The American was able to tear off Ezio's hands from his shoulders he grabbed his wrists and made Ezio look him in the eye. It took all of Desmond's strength to keep a straight face with the man.

"Ezio." he said in a calm voice as if he were talking to Alfeir "Your not dying." Ezio's chocolate brown eyes showed confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"But...but whoever catches it will die."

Desmond rolled his eyes starting to lose his patience with Ezio.

"No your not going to die. The chicken pox is nothing to worry about we have the medicine to make you better." he explained to the other. Ezio put his hand over his heart and let out a deep sigh of relief.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream echoed through the house and Leonardo came running into the room.

"I'VE CAUGHT THE POX DISEASE!"

Clearly there was an epidemic going on because not only was it Ezio and Leonardo that were sick but soon Altair and Malik as well. After much screaming, panicking and almost planning of funerals Desmond and Shaun were able to tell the others the chicken pox were not deadly.

Right now the two were making soup for the sick member of their family, Shaun stood over the stove stirring the pot clearly annoyed about the whole situation. Thankfully though Alfeir had gotten the chicken pox shot when he was a baby so he was immune.

Said child was in the livingroom watching Disney movies with the others trying to make them feel better but they were all miserable and tired. Altair did not understand why they were watching a singing duck who wore no pants.

When the soup was done Desmond and Shaun brought it to the others who whole heartily accepted it. Altair shoved his spoon into his mouth letting the soup comfort his aching throat.

"What kind of soup is this?" Altair asked loving the taste of it he slurped down another spoonful of the hot liquid.

"It's chicken."

Altair quickly did a spit take startling the others he wiped his mouth and made a horror stricken face at Shaun and Desmond.

"Your feeding us the very thing that made us ill?" he roared shoving the bowl away from him. Shaun snorted folding his arms over his chest.

"For the last bloody time Altair you do not get chicken pox from chickens!" he shouted at the assassin tired of explaining it to him.

Over the course of the week both Desmond and Shaun were becoming more and more stressed with taking care of 4 sick men and a hyper 5 year old. They were all whining about how itchy they were while they were sprawled out on the couches or their beds. At least Malik, Ezio and Leonardo were not as bad as Altair.

Altair complained far too much about his '_disease'_ he kept cursing the existence of chickens he still was hell bent on the idea he caught it from the poultry. He refused to wear oven mittens like the others. He said he had the self control not to scratch himself.

An hour after saying that Malik caught him using on of Alfeir's action figures to scratch his back.

It was early in the earliest hours of the morning the suns rays were just gracing the earth when Desmond discovered he was alone in bed. He let out a whine wanting Shaun's warmth when he heard a spew of curses. He sat up yawning loudly rubbing his tired eyes when the fell upon Shaun who had his back to him.

"Hey you ok-HOLY SHIT! NO!" why oh God why was all Desmond could think when he saw small red dots littering his body. He jumped out of bed checking out Shaun who looked absolutely miserable.

"Shaun didn't you get the shot?"

"Well I guess I didn't!" he lashed out at his lover he started to pace around the room biting his thumb. How can Desmond take care of everyone by himself. Now that Shaun was sick and moody like the others poor Desmond was on his own he needed help.

Karl was his saving grace. The young novice assassin was more than willing to come and help unlike her superior Quin who just told him to suck it up and be a man.

She arrived with a giant smile and a bag full of supplies to help also a special surprise for Alfeir and Desmond. She set her things on the counter and turned to them clapping her hands together.

"Okey guys I brought something that will make everyone feel better." she took out a white coat and presented it to Alfeir. His eyes lit up as he put it on in a instant he showed it off to Desmond who thought it was adorable on him but how was it going to help?

"I can be a doctor!" he squeaked happily bouncing around the room in excitement. Karl giggled at him and told him to go into the livingroom with the others. She then went over to Desmond an evil glint in her eyes that scared him a bit.

"Time for your surprise."

"Gentlemen!" Karl came into the livingroom she pranced to the center of the room with her arms spread out a devilish smile on her face. "I present to you," she waved her hand over to the door,

"Nurse Desmond!"

Jaws dropped to the floor in seconds as Desmond grudgingly entered the room his face beat red. He adorned a tight white nurses out fit with a super mini skirt showing of his legs. The room was dead silent for a few moments until Ezio let out a low whistle.

"Desmond cercando abbastanza bello nella gonna!" he laughed slapping his knee in amusement. Altair and Malik just could not get over the fact a man was wearing woman's clothing, it was unheard of for them. Leonardo oddly enough wanted to draw Desmond just realizing he would make a good model.

All during this Shaun merely stared at Desmond silently. He rose from his seat on the couch grabbed the cross dressing assassin by the arms and dragged him upstairs. Alfeir frowned confused at what was going on he went over to Karl and tugged on her pant leg.

"What's Shaun gonna do to Desy?" he asked innocently wanting to be in the loop as well. Karl just gave him a goofy grin and ruffle his hair.

"Oh just something that will make Shaun feel much, much better."

Been so long since I last updated! Went to AnimeNext as Alex Mercer and met 2 Ezios andd one Leonardo! My life is complete!

Penso che sto morendo: I think I am dying.

Desmond cercando abbastanza bello nella gonna.: Desmond looking quite beautiful in that skirt.


	5. Hound Dog

For the past few minutes Malik observed Alfeir noticing some odd behavior with the boy. The 5 year old was searching for something that's what Malik could guess. Alfeir kept looking under or behind object or furniture and was now looking for whatever object he desired in the fridge for maybe the 5th time.

When he was passing Malik who was perched in a armchair the assassin scooped the child up and placed him o his lap. No words were spoken for a few minutes. They just stared at each other looking each other in the eye as if trying to understand the other one's actions. At last Malik asked,

"What are you searching for Little Assassin?" he used the pet name he and Altair addressed him by often. There was no quick answer to his question for Alfeir had looked over Malik's shoulder to see if anything was behind it, he frowned and looked back up at the man.

"Malik you can find people right? That's what assassins do right?"

Malik nodded his head. Finding people was apart of what assassins do and he did not want to explain to him the full details of the job in which he use to do. A smile appeared on the child's face he sat up straighter beaming with joy. "Does that mean you can find mommy, daddy, Perdy and Marno?" he asked in excitement bewildering the man.

"Wh-what?"

"Find my family! They've been away for a really long time and I miss them a lot!" he wrapped his arms around Malik's neck making sure to look serious. "I'm starting to get worried." he said pouting slightly wondering where they could be. While Alfeir thought of his family Malik's own thoughts were racing with panic and confusion. Numbly he got up with Alfeir still clinging to his neck. He gently put the boy down and told him to go off and play with his toys as he went in search of the others.

He found Desmond and Altair in the kitchen, Desmond trying once more to explain the coffee maker to Altair when they noticed Malik and the haunted look on his face.

"Did anyone tell Alfeir...that his family is dead?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Well of course someone did...I'm sure someone did...Quin or someone else must of...explained right?" Desmond said weakly but paled when Malik should his head.

"He asked me if I could find his mother, father and siblings. He thinks they are away."

This shook the three to the core. No one. Not one person told that little boy that his family was never going to return to him. How could any of them even bring themselves to telling him such a thing. A little later the others were let aware of this revelation it too shocked and enraged them. Ezio seem most angered by this.

"Che tipo di sei fuori è che?" he shouted slamming his hands onto the dinning room table gritting his teeth he glared down at the wood burying his nails into it. "NO ONE! Not one person told him! He has been thinking this entire time they were coming back?" he snarled in rage. Leonardo went to Ezio's side and tried to calm him down.

"Thi-this is I j-just can't believe...my god." Shaun rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down. No one could grasp how this could of happened they all looked at one another trying to think of any way of breaking this to the poor boy guilt engulfing each one of them.

"W-were gonna have to tell him soon." Altair declared sighing heavy "Tell him that there all dead and there not coming back again." all of them silently agreed to this yet unknown to all of them outside the dinning room door stood Alfeir frozen his pupils small he backed away slowly he turned around and climbed the stairs to his room when he reached it the fell onto his bed grabbing his pillow and started sobbing horribly staining it with his tears.

All he wanted was his mommy and daddy.

All he wanted was his big sister and brother.

But none of them were ever coming back for him.

Never ever.


	6. Borders of Heaven

Knock, knock

"Alf dinner's ready."

Knock, knock

"Alf dinner. It's your favorite, steak and mash potatoes."

Knock, knock

"Altair didn't cook it."

Silence

"Alf?"

Desmond turned the knob opening the door to Alfeir's room to find it dark and empty, he walked in and bent down to check under the bed to see nothing but toys and papers he got up and then went over to the closet sliding open to have clothes and more toys tumble out thinking he might find Alfeir in there. Scratching his head he was about to leave when he noticed something by the window. Curious he found it open and a rope made of sheets hanging out of it.

He leaned over the window sill squinting his eyes peering into the darkness and called out:

"ALFEIR!"

He switched to his eagle vision and saw nothing. Reeling back he tore out of the room checking all the other bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor getting the same result as the last. He raced down the stairs running into the kitchen breathing hard.

"Any of you seen Alfy?"

"Not in a few hours why?" commented Shaun stacking a wad of potatoes on his plate as he glanced at Desmond. "Isn't he in his room?"

"NO! Empty! I checked eery room and I found a rope hanging out his window!" the American said starting to panic a bit. Leonardo nearly dropped his plate eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Y-you do not think he was kidnapped do you?" he asked weakly in fear that the poor child was snatched right from under their noses. Desmond shook his head no "He would of screamed. I think he left by himself."

"Himself? He's not even allowed to bathe himself let alone leave the house!" Altair argued trying to mask his growing anxiety not wanting to show his worry for Alfeir. 

Desmond and Shaun decided to drive to town and see if Alfeir may have gone there while Malik and Leonardo searched around the house more. Ezio and Altair began to look around the surrounding woods.

The forest around the house was quite dense and crowded with trees they had very few neighbors and never really bothered to have much interaction with them just a quick hello or how are you just for the sake of being polite. A strict rule they set up when they noticed the highly pact wooded area was that Alfeir was forbidden to go in it unless with someone but even then they never went to deep into it.

Yet now for the two assassins they were desperately running trough the wilderness calling for their little assassin. Looking in shrubs, tall grass and were now looking to the trees for the child knowing the boy's love for climbing them. They learned that quite quickly in quite an interesting way...

Yes quite interesting way indeed when Leonardo nearly had a heart attack one night when he saw him sitting on the roof of the house. He was in no danger for Ezio was with him but it was Alfeir who had climbed up himself also shocking the Italian assassin.

They had lost track of all time it seemed nothing else existed in the world but each other and Alfeir, after a while they went separate directions to cover more ground in hopes of finding their descendent sooner. Ezio's mind was in complete utter chaos though he was a master assassin and he knew he must remain calm he could not control the feelings of fear that ripped through his body. They had only been in this time for a few months and in those few months that little boy was wormed his way into his heart.

God how that child had wormed his way into Ezio's heart.

He stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath he hung his head and looked up up and gasped. Up in one of the tallest trees that dominated all the others around was Alfeir in its branches.

"ALFEIR!" he screamed voice cracking from exhaust, happiness and relief. The child was hanging onto the bark the wind whipping his hair against his face he glanced down but squeezed his eyes shut.

"EZZY! HELP I'M SCARED!"

Ezio did not need to be told twice he started climbing up the colossus tree towards Alfeir, he carefully went from branch to branch till the 5 year old was just at arm lengths away. "It's ok Alfy I'm here." he said trying to sooth the fearful boy. He slowly inched closer to him reaching his hand out to grab him. Alfeir whimpered slightly and dropped one of his hands to reach out to him as well but in a second he had lost his grip on the tree with his other hand and started to fall backwards.

"ALFY!"

Ezio watched in terror as Alfeir started hurling to the ground when he was caught by the back of his shirt.

"A-Altair." Ezio said in dumb struck shock to see the older assassin seemingly come out of thin air. Altair remained silent and checked over Alfeir who was clinging to him shaking like a leaf he looked up at Ezio locking eyes with him.

"Let's go home."

Ezio could not agree more.

ACACACAC

"You could of killed yourself!"

"What in bloody hell made you think leaving this house was alright?"

"What you did was foolish!"

"Hush! Quiet all of you!" Leonardo silenced the scolding and knelt down next to Alfeir who was sitting on the couch staring down at the floor. "Alfeir." he started softly "Why did you run away like that? We wont get mad. You can tell us."

Alfeir played with the hem of his shirt his eyes flickered up and them and the floor a few time till he started to speak in a low voice "I...I was trying to get to heaven...heaven is up in the sky...s-so...I thought if I found a really tall tree...I could go to heaven and see mommy and daddy."

There was a silence a cold horrible silence that engulfed the room and it took all their will power not to cry out themselves. Desmond could not bare to look at Alfeir's innocent face and turned away, Malik just shook his head a sorrowful look on his face he moved closer to Altair who wrapped an arm around him.

Ezio how he wanted to cry for his poor descendent his heart strings were being strung knowing the same pain the boy was feeling. With shaky hands Leonardo took Alfeir's small ones in his own blinking back tears that dare try to slip out.

"Alfy...sweetie. Y-you cannot visit heaven...once people go there they...they don't come back and you can't see them." the artist explained his heart shattered seeing Alfeir's face contort to horror his small frame started to tremble lips quivering.

"I-I'm ne-never going to-to see them again? Mommy, daddy, Perdy and Marno?"

"N-no Alfy...I'm sorry sweetie."

Alfeir pulled his hands out of Leonardo's grasp and started to shake his head.

"No...no...I want my mommy! I wanna see my mommy!" his voice rising becoming hysterical he moved off the couch and headed for the door but was stopped by Ezio who placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Amico your family...there not...here anymore."

"NO! NO, NO, NO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY! I WANT MARNO AND PERDY! LET ME SEE THEM!" he screamed trying to pull away his small hands formed fists and he stared hitting Ezio's firm chest hysterically crying.

Not knowing what else to do he pulled him into a strong hug and rubbed circles in his back gently letting Alfeir sob against him.

He cried for hours and hours till finally he had cried himself to sleep entering a dreamless world where he was all alone.

And no one answered his cries of help.

ACACACAC

Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates and the shortness of the last chapter! A lot has been going on with life and school. Yuck! Also had a bad case of writers block! Next chap is gonna be random drabbles about the family doing somewhat family activities if you can call it that.

So read, review and enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving! XD


	7. Dribble Drabbles part 1

**Bad Words**

Ezio wanted to kill himself right now. Why? Well he was carrying a bowl of icecream inside to the living room to enjoy but tripped over his own feet. Right before he fell he screamed out:

"Cazzo!"

Usually this would be no big deal for him, he has said the word a number of times but now he had tainted the ears of a child who was now repeating the word over and over.

"Amico mio please do not say that word! It is very bad!" Ezio explained to the boy who only tilted his head and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because it's bad."

"Why?"

"Because you should not say it."

"Why?"

"Because...it's just bad."

"Why?"

Ezio grew very annoyed not knowing what else to do so he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"If you say it a puppy dies!"

Dead silence engulfed the room. Ezio paled when he saw Alfeir's face twist into a frown his lip start to tremble.

"I'm a puppy killer?" he whimpered out looking up at Ezio with tear filled eyes. Then the 5 year old started to cry loudly. Ezio tried to comfort him but failed.

"Ezio?" Leonardo entered the room upon hearing the crying "Whats wrong?" before he could answer Alfeir had run to Leonardo and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"LEO!" he sobbed his nose began to run his cheeks turning red. "I'M A PUPPY KILLER!" the painter frowned kneeling down picking up the hysterical child.

"Sweet one who told you such things?" he asked wiping Alfeir's tears the best he could Ezio.  
"Ezio said if I said this word a puppy died." Leonardo looked at Ezio angrily making the assassin flinch.

"Ezio how could you even say such a thing to him?"

"Leonar-"

"What made you think telling him that would not make him upset?"

"But amore I was jus-"

"NO Ezio! I want you to think about this. Tonight Alfeir will be sleeping in our room while you sleep on the couch!"

"Leonardo!"

The angered artist was already gone carrying Alfeir upstairs leaving a very depressed Ezio.

Sighing he went back into the kitchen and fell and slipped on the melted icecream that was still on the floor.

"CAZZO!"

**Mama Bird**

In the early hours of the morning when the sun barley was giving any light Alfeir awoke with his usual amount of energy.

Like a big boy he washed and dressed himself and trotted downstairs to find no one there. He quickly ran back up to the second floor to find everyone still in bed.

Deciding there was nothing to do inside he tried to go out but all the doors were locked. Pouting he searched for another exit and found it in the kitchen.

The tiny window over the sink was open. With all his strength he climbed atop the counter stepped into the sink and squeezed through the window falling into the bushes below.

Proud of himself he began to run around the yard staying away from the pool knowing Malik and Leo would be angry if he went near it. He walked up to one of the trees in the yard.

He smiled knowing he could easily scale it from his experience and jumped on one of the low branches. He scurried up to the higher ones when he came upon a bird's nest with two baby birds in it.  
"Aww your so cute! I'll call you Chirpie and...Birdie!" he said wanting to pet them but stopped hearing a shriek. He looked up to see a larger bird swoop down upon him.

"No Mama Bird I wasn't gunna hurt them!"

He covered his face and tried to dodge the angry animal to only slip and fall to the ground with a thump. Yet Mama Bird wanted to make sure he would never return and once again dove at him.

Alfeir screamed loudly and began to run around in circles covering his head. He sprinted to the open window and grapped onto the sill pulling himself through it to only fall onto the floor of the kitchen.

A few hours later Desmond came downstairs to find Alfeir watching tv.

"Hey Alf how's your morning been?"

The boy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mama Bird is scary." was all he said then he turned back to the tv ignoring a confused Desmond.

**How Many Assassins Does It Take...**

In the middle of reading the lamp's lightbulb had died. Not knowing what to do Malik went in search of Leonardo since both Desmond and Shaun were out.

Leonardo had no clue. He commented on the lamp's shape and coloring instead. So they sought out Ezio.

Ezio knew that they needed a new lightbulb so he found on in the lining closet. Yet he had no clue how to put it in.

So they asked Altair, who was able to yank the old lightbulb out of the lamp's socket and then continued to try and jam the new on in.

The 4 men became frustrated at one another trying to figure out the device and began to argue. They did not notice Alfeir walk into the room awaking from his nap.

He trotted over taking the lightbulb from Altair and screwing it into the lamp then turned it on. The adults jaws were slacked open. Alfeir simply giggled then left to go up to his room to play.

How many Assassins does it take to change a lightbulb?  
None.

Because they had a 5 year old do it for them.

When Desmond and Shaun did arrive home they found the 4 bewildered men sitting around the lamp studying it.

ACACACAC

So these drabbles were written from sheer boredom in DA notes so I finally found use of them.


End file.
